Beware of the Drama
by Baby Butler
Summary: Yes. It's really the end of it...He could not take it anymore and he might kill something if this does not end right this instant.


_I mean it._

_Beware of (sweet) drama._

_This is for the person behind my amazing Tachibana Makoto in the Free!dom Rp, **orcabackstroke**._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Free! or any of the characters below._

* * *

"So…so, i-it's really…the end…of it?! Everything…?"

Yes. It's really the end of it, especially in Haru's mind. He could not take it anymore and he might kill something if this does not end right this instant. Give or take a few minutes and he would be happy the entire night. Unfortunately, that won't be happening and he could not just say _let's stop this_ else his decision would go about a hundred and eighty degree in deviation.

The raven gazed blankly in front of him, his room quite dark despite the small night light Makoto brought with him for this sleepover ( would you ever believe he brought the Orca night light that matched Haru's Dolphin one? ) and only the television hauled up from the living room up to his own room was the only thing that shed light over them. Said television is currently showing two persons, both closed in their own bubble with no one to disturb them until one of them goes away. The female protagonist in all her glory of loving the man her heart beats for…is now declaring that they should break up. It was a sappy drama in the dolphin's opinion and he is barely moved to cry.

Unlike his companion sitting on the floor next to the bed and holding a tissue over his eyes to wipe the tears away from gawking and swept off with all the…drama…

"Ha-Haru…they…they really did break up after all…" Makoto wept in earnest, grabbing Haru's knee and shaking it, as if catching his attention so he too can weep with him, all the while his orbs are glued to the now in-denial male protagonist. "Yeah, they did." Haru answered in boredom, itching to reach for the remote to change to a different channel.

"Ne, Haru…I just…I just can't take it. The…break ups…" Sniff.

Even though Makoto was referring to the television program they are watching, he could not help thinking if it would really happen in reality, more specifically…for their own good. If it would come to a point where they really have to separate, would they have to go on their own way? Keep their contacts with each other? Would they even retain their friendship? All these questions came by his head, making him want to sigh at the idea. Of course, he did not want that sad thing to happen. Not in this life time.

"Hey, Makoto." Haru whispered a bit louder, moving over a bit from where he is sitting at the edge of the bed and placing himself right behind the brunet so when Makoto leaned back in search of Haru, they are looking at each other upside down, with Makoto looking up with a still teary eyed surprised expression and Haru looking down from above. "Ah…Haru?" The raven smiled down on him, nestling his head between his legs with both hands on his cheeks to support and bent down. "Do you know what kisses means?" A small shake of the head from the other meant a no and Haru proceeded to continue his endeavor. For such a hopeless romantic, he does not know the meaning of those.

At first, it was a small peck over one eyelid, lips lingering from the first towards the next of the pair in a soft caress. "This means _I care for you._" _Even from before until beyond this day_. How could he not? It's not like Makoto was the only one watching him from the sidelines. Even Haru has had his own agenda and his agenda right now is to stop Makoto from thinking too much even though it blossomed into one blushing Makoto, which is not that bad. "Haru…"

A hand sliding down in a feathery touch over the brunet's collar bone and Haru reached over to press his lips next on the underside of Makoto's jaw. However, it was not the place he intended and targeted that interesting little dip below his Adam's apple, feeling it bob up and down as the Orca took a swallow. He is getting nervous, Haru thought. "_I want you_ is what this meant." _Your presence, your smile, your touch, your everything._

Two of a kind, they say. Two messages both on each ends of one little word that summarizes everything. In Haru's opinion, if there is one red string of fate for every person, then shouldn't it be obvious as to where his would lead by now? "Don't think about it too much. It only happens in TV." Haru whispered against his skin, pulling up to look at the Orca by the eye, a smirk of satisfaction on his lips when he noticed just how red the other is. All the more when he leaned forward again to capture his lips in a soft, ghost-of-a kiss that is too light, it might have been nonexistent. He played on his lower lip even though upside down and released it all too soon with a smile.

"Turn off the TV when you're done. I'll be sleeping first, okay?" Call it a retreat but Haru was too amused to even see Makoto's reaction once he turned around to slip under his cover with a small _good night_ and all the more when he heard loud scuffling and the plug being pulled in haste. Haru had to cover his mouth unless he wanted his laughter to be known though he is pretty sure Makoto could hear it once the brunet settled next to him and arms wrapped around his waist in a tight cuddle. His warm face buried between his shoulder blades as if squirming.

Yes, tonight is a very funny night to remember and Haru even had the gall to tease Makoto about it first thing in the morning.

* * *

**8D**

Constructive Reviews please!

Tell me how I did. It's been a while since I wrote something but I really do love this fandom~


End file.
